Loving You with My Last Breath
by CrystalTamer13
Summary: Mortally wounded in the Dialga/Palkia war, Giratina is confronted by the desire to see the one he loves most before he leaves her forever. Giratina x Arceus, Godmodeshipping. Rated for blood and character death


Loving You with My Last Breath

By: Crystal

**Summary: As Giratina is dying, mortally wounded in the Dialga/Palkia War, he is confronted with the desire to see the one he loves one last time before he has to leave her forever. GodModeShipping. Arceus x Giratina.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, although if I did it probably would not be a kids' show anymore.**

I wasn't afraid of death.

I'm the embodiment of death after all. It's sort of what I dealt with for a living. That's why you knew only I could stop Dialga and Palkia's vicious fighting**, **even though you had protested vehemently against it, begging me to stop, begging me not to leave.

"You'll die!"

You had shouted, tears pouring down your cheeks, pooling on the floor. I had responded by opening a portal, staring at you with a sad smile on my short snout, "I'm not afraid to die. Besides, you know only I can stop them."

"Please! Giratina-!"

"I'll be back, Arceus. I'll be fine. I promise." I stepped through the portal before you could say a word, traveling to the place referred to as Spear Pillar.

"Stop this now, you idiots!" I roared, as Dialga and Palkia both charged up their most powerful attacks, preparing to kill each other or die trying.

"Spatial Rend!"

"Roar of Time!"

I threw myself between the oncoming attacks, screaming in pain and fury. I blacked out.

Pain.

That's what hit me first, jolting me back into consciousness. My eyes snapped open, taken in the snapped, jagged stone pillars, the ruins of a once-beautiful altar. Where the hell am I, was all I had time to think before my memories came rushing back to me.

Oh, right.

Dialga and Palkia, attempting to kill each other. Me jumping between them as their most powerful attacks sliced through the cool night air, aimed at each other but slamming into me.

I sat up, then screamed from the excruciating pain it caused me.

I looked at my body, cataloguing the damage done. No, oh Arceus, no…my mind whispered as I stared at the horrendous amount of damage. One of the 'Spears' had punched right through my thick armor, embedding itself in my side. Blood gushed from a thousand little wounds on my body, more than just a few of the deep.

Another stone spear had pierced my chest, pointy end jutting out of my back. Blood pooled around my body. Oh, Arceus…I wasn't going to make it…

I knew it deep in my soul.

Gritting my teeth, I opened a portal, taking slow steps towards it, each step making me wince and bite back curses from pain.

I step into the portal.

"Arceus!"

She turns her long neck towards me, gasping when she sees me, leaning against the wall, blood pooling on the white marble floor of the Hall, her eyes huge as she cries my name.

"Giratina!"

She runs over to me, eyes locked on the stone spear embedded in my chest. I stop her with an outstretched wing, my version of a raised hand.

"I'm dying."

Tears are running down her cheeks, as she sobs, "We can get Celebi. Her healing ability-" I cut her off, shaking my head.

"No. It doesn't heal all wounds. She can't…heal this. This is fatal, Arceus. I'm dying." I state, causing her eyes to widen as she bursts out into loud, pained sobs. "You can't die, Giratina…please…you can't…please don't leave me."

"I'm sorry."

She falls to the ground, eyes staring at my face, to the rock jutting out of my chest, to my blood pooling on the ground, to the blood caking her gold hooves, to my face again, "But…I love you, Giratina…I don't want to lose you…"

I try to smile at her, but a sudden wracking pain morphs it into a grimace. I can't stay much longer. I'm holding my last breath. Everything's going black.

"I love you too, Arceus."

The last thing I see is you, standing above me, screaming my name, silver tears spilling down your cheeks.

I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise.

End

**Yeah, I was gonna do another Gin/Ran fic, but I couldn't really think of anything for that, so I decided to do another GodModeShipping. I know I promised Vingle to do my Arceus Academy, but this idea was too good to pass up!**

**Read and Review!**

**Adieu till next time, Crystal**


End file.
